The Girls all the Guys Want
by HB always
Summary: two girls move to japan and go to YYH, Kenshin, and InuYasha's school and HB, YK, KY, mekurama, ashleykenshin,dude its really funny and how me and ashley treat each,thats the sad part,when we're best friends,we make fun of each other constantly finished
1. part one

**The Girls all the Guys Want**

By: Rikku-Chan

Parings: Maggie-Kurama, Ashley-Kenshin, than you guys know the rest!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Kenshin or Yu Yu Hakusho. 

(Author notes)

Thinking

"Talking"

Chapter 1: The New Girls

"Hurry up, Maggie! We're going to be late for our first day of school!" A smart girl with brown hair a little below her shoulder and blue eyes. They each had a black skirt that stopped right above the knees and with a short-sleeve shirt with a black collar with a dark blue scarf. "Do you even have your uniform on!"

"Yes Ashley! I was only doing my hair," a very sleepy looking girl rolled down the steps.

"I'm sorry, Maggie. You left your hair down though, oh well. Are you that tried?" Ashley asked as the girl who rolled down the stairs with brown hair to her ribs and hazel blue eyes and her uniform on walked into the kitchen.

"You could say that," Maggie came back out with a candy bar in her hands.

"Do you really want to get chocolate all over yourself and be embarrassed all day?" Ashley asked.

"No," Maggie said looking down at her uniform. "It's a miracle it didn't wrinkle." Ashley grabbed the candy bar and threw it away. "Hey! That was my breakfast!"

"You're hyper as it is, you don't need any more sugar." Ashley said. "Let's go." They headed for the door and Maggie ran to the kitchen again and this time she came out with an apple. Ashley just shook her head.

"What? I'm hungry and this has no sugar, right?" Maggie asked.

"Whatever, come on, we have to hurry." They got to school and went to their lockers (right next to each other).

"Do you notice something different about this school?" Maggie asked Ashley and each girl looked around them and found the guys staring at them and the girls were glaring. This is every scary! OMG! Do I have something on my face or something? Maggie suddenly wiped her face and turned to her locker.

"Ya." Ashley also turned towards her locker and put her backpack away. They both took out there binders and pencil cases and shut there lockers. I wonder why every ones staring at us? Than the crowd broke to a group walking through towards the two girls.

"What's going on?" Maggie whispered to Ashley.

"I don't know. Do you think that they're like bullies, or something?" Ashley whispered back.

"Maybe, do you think we should run for our lives?" Maggie asked.

"Ya, let's go." Ashley giggled. There were seven girls (Keiko, Botan, Rin, Kagome, Yukina, Sango, and Shizuru) walking up to them giggling non-stop.

"So are you two the new girls?" A girl with blue hair and violet eyes walked over to them.

"Sure…" Maggie said and Ashley elbowed Maggie.

"I'm Ashley, and this is Maggie," Ashley butt in. "She woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Maggie put her hands on her hips.

"What!" Maggie said. "Are you kidding me? You through away my breakfast."

"That's not very good to throw away someone's breakfast." A girl with black hair and brown eyes (or are they dark blue?) stepped in.

"People don't eat chocolate for breakfast. Anyways you had an apple." Ashley said.

"After you threw away my candy bar," Maggie said.

"You're as stupid as my little brother…" An older girl with brown hair and brown eyes started to say.

"I'm not stupid!" Now a group of guys walked up to them. (Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, InuYasha, Kenshin, Miroku, Kuwabara, and Sesshomaru. He's good in my story! ) There were eight boys and most of them weren't bad looking.

"I'm so weird! I forgot to introduce us all!" The girl with the blue hair said. She introduced them all and found out that the five minute bell had rang. Each person went a different and left Ashley and Maggie in the hall.

(I'm such a fan girl! I'm so in love with Kurama, Hiei, Sesshomaru and InuYasha, well Miroku and Yusuke can be hot sometimes… Kurama and Hiei are the hottest! Ashley gets InuYasha, Kenshin, and Yusuke. I don't mind, I love Kurama's hair and how good Hiei's come backs are! Only if I had as good come backs everyone would leave me alone! Fun! I also love his third eye! And how when Kurama turns to a Yoko he has a tail and ears! He's so cute! And how smart they both are and Hiei's super speed! I'd love to be a demon! Now for the story!)

The two girls looked at their schedules and looked down the halls. They had the same schedule and headed down the hall. They found the room and walked in to the room as the last bell rang.

"Are you two, Ashley Lee-Lee and Maggie Rikku?" The teacher asked.

"Yes." Ashley said.

"Okay class this is Ashley and Maggie treat them as your friend and not as a bug on the side walk." Mr. Teacher said (I hate names! Oh and in high school for my story seniors and freshmen, juniors, and sophomores have classes together. Sometimes that happens for real! Scary!) The two girls spotted one of the girls from earlier and sat next to her.

"Hey Maggie, hey Ashley!" Yukina said. "We have A/A together, that's so cool!"

"Ya, so what do you have next?" Ashley asked.

"Writing and Literature." Yukina said.

"Us too." Maggie said. "Sweetness."

"Yukina, my love, would you like me to come with you to your next class?" Kuwabara walked in to the room.

"I don't think she'd want Professor Dumb-bo to go with her." A voice said from behind him.

"Who's Professor Dumb-bo?" Kuwabara asked.

"I wonder, is he a new teacher?" Maggie laughed. "Probably not, I'm guessing."

"Maggie!" Ashley pushed Maggie a little. "Don't be mean!"

"Can't I have a little fun?" Maggie asked and Yukina tapped Ashley's shoulder.

"Yes you can, but be nicer." Ashley turned towards Yukina and the four started walking down the hall.

"Did you guys forget about me?" Hiei ran up to them.

"I'm sorry." The girls apologized.

"I just wanted to make fun of brainless some more." Hiei said.

"He is quiet light headed." Maggie said.

"Maggie you don't even know him." Ashley pointed.

"I know. I'm just having fun." Maggie smiled at her friend.

"This is so fun!" Maggie exclaimed as she sat down next to Hiei and Ashley sat down next to InuYasha.

"Yes it is!" Ashley screamed and InuYasha had to cover his ears. "Sorry."

"That's okay." InuYasha said and started eating his sandwich. Ashley pulled out a PB&J sandwich and Maggie ate hot lunch. When they finished eating they got up and dumped out there trays and sat back down.

"Did I tell you that there's a dance coming up?" Botan asked.

"No!" Maggie sat down. "I'm all ears."

"What?" Botan asked.

"I'm listening." Maggie told them as Ashley sat back down. "Ashley, there's a dance coming up!"

"Wow, you're excited." Ashley said in monotone. "It's not going to be like the middle school dances are they?"

"You didn't even dance." Maggie pointed out. "You need to dance more."

"Whatever, tell me about the dance." Ashley said.

"Well, it's a ball. You have to dress in a very nice dress or for guys a tux." Botan said.

"You're joking right?" InuYasha asked. (Imagine all the guys in tux's…painful)

"No. You have to or you don't get in." Botan said.

"How do you know this?" Kagome asked.

"I'm in student council." Botan said.

"Oh…" Maggie said.

"I'm not going to this dance thing." Hiei said.

"I didn't expect you to go." Botan said.

"You're not a real man, if you can't wear a tux for five hours." Keiko said.

"What are you talking about? I'm a real man. I've saved your life." Hiei said.

"Sure." Keiko said sarcastically.

"Oh come on Hiei it's only for a little bit, you can laugh at Kuwabara and we can talk about our slates." Kurama said.

"You just want to see me in a tux. Not happening." Hiei said.

"I do want to see you guys in tuxes." Sango said.

"You know I will go for you darling." Miroku said.

"I'm not your darling." Sango turned her back on him for a second than turned back around and slapped him in the face. "HENTIA!" Than she turned back around.

"Are you two going to the dance?" Sango asked Maggie and Ashley.

"Of course." Maggie blurted.

"Sure." Ashley said. "Do you have to look really fancy?"

"Yes, but it'll be fun." Botan said.

"Ashley, I'll let you braid my hair until the dance." Maggie said.

"Okay." Ashley said very energetically. "Can I do it now?"

"Fine." Maggie said and Ashley started doing Maggie's hair.

"At least pretend to like your hair." Ashley said when she finished.

"But I don't." Maggie said.

"That's why you pretend." Ashley smiled at her work. Everyone started laughing at Maggie's hair. "Be quiet! It's not that bad."

"Hey, Pippy-long stockings, what to go to the movie's!" Yusuke yelled from the other end of the table and Maggie let her head drop to the table's surface.

"Why don't you take them out?" Kurama asked.

"Than Ashley won't go to the dance with me." Maggie said.

"Yes I will, but you promised to keep your hair in braids for me." Ashley said. "If you don't, I'll be very upset."

"I wonder how Soe's doing." Maggie said.

"Oh no!" Ashley said. "I said I'd call him today!"

"Feh." Maggie lifted her head and smiled also shaking her head.

"Hey! You guys! Wait for me!" Botan ran up to the group.

"Hey Botan. We're going home now." Maggie said.

"Where do you guys live?" Kagome asked.

"Higurshi shrine." Ashley said.

"So do I. My Grandpa owns it." Kagome said.

"Sweet," Maggie said.

"So I guess we're going the same way… never mind, I'm going with InuYasha today." Kagome said.

"Ooooooo…" Keiko said.

"What?" InuYasha walked out of the school.

"Nothing," Kagome said.

"Hmp." Maggie laughed. "Nothing."

"Hello everyone," Kurama walked outside with Hiei behind him.

"Hello." They responded.

"Hey, Kurama, you get to walk home with Ashley and Maggie. We live in the same neighborhood," Kagome told them.

"Hiei's coming home with me today," Kurama said. "So it with be us four, since you're going home with your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Kagome screamed.

"Well, are we going or not?" Hiei asked.

"Let's go," Kenshin said. "Come on we must go, yes we must." They walked down the street and Ashley and Maggie talked about some show they had watched when they were in middle school.

"Remember when he transformed?" Maggie asked.

"Oh, ya. His voice changed and he got a tail and cute ears." Ashley said.

"Ya, those ears were so cute!" Maggie said. "What about that guy with three eyes?"

"I remember that you were in love with that midget." Ashley said.

"Oh, come on he wasn't that short." Maggie said.

"Yes he was," Ashley said.

"You were in love that one guy…I can't remember his name, but he was a spirit detective," Maggie said.

"Yes, with his hair not jelled, he was so hot." Ashley said.

"Agreed." Maggie said.

Spirit detective? No, they don't know, they can't. Hiei thought.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kurama asked and the girls giggled.

"Some show we used to watch." Ashley said.

"What was it about? May I ask?" Kenshin asked.

"Well…"Maggie said.

"Would you like to know it from the beginning?" Ashley asked.

"Yes," Kurama said.

"Okay, there was this guy and he never really went to school, so the one day he really does go and this girl tells him she didn't care if he dies or not," Maggie said.

"So he left school and he's walking down the road when this little kid drops his ball and it goes in the middle of the road," Ashley said.

"Usually he wouldn't care, but this time he does. He jumps in the middle of the road and pushes the little kid out of a way of a speeding car," Maggie said.

"He dies and this ferry girl," Ashley said, "takes him to a different world…"

"Spirit world." Maggie told her.

"Takes him to spirit world and this midget guy is like King Enma's son, gives him an egg and said something like…"Ashley said.

They can't know about Koenma. Kurama and Hiei thought at the same time.

"It eats your energy, if it gives off bad energy the egg will hatch and eat him, if it's good than it will hatch and be a guide." Maggie told them.

"So he takes the egg and the girl that said she didn't care if he died, really did care and thought it was her fault he died and so she took care of his body." Ashley said.

"One day a fire happens in his house and she had left to go shopping, so his body was going to burn." Maggie said. "She saw the fire and went back to the house and went in to get his body, but got trapped inside."

"Well this guy who was a total idiot and has like a sixth sense goes to the guys house and gets really mad when he realizes that she's inside." Ashley said.

"The dead guy was watching in his dead form and had a choice to throw the egg in the fire and save her or let her die." Maggie said. "He through it in with no hesitation."

"Since he did that the midget gave him one more chance, he had twenty four hour's to get one of his loved one to give him some energy…through the mouth." Ashley said.

"It was either the idiot, that girl or his mother. Well his mother was never there and who would ever want a guy to kiss another guy? Gross!" Maggie said. "We'll tell you some more tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure," Kurama said realizing they had stopped in front of a house.

(That's chapter 1! I'm so happy. Please forgive me if I acted a little strange, for I know now what I did, feels like lighting running through my veils, every time I look at you. What a good sang! I usually don't like David Grey, but this is an exception. Please review! I'd love it if you would. Sail away with me, what will be will be, I want to hold you now…now…now! Sail away with me honey, put my hide in you hand. Crazy skies on a way on bubbling now, winter howling at my face, in every thing I held dear disappeared without a trace… sad right? Well there's another exception with David Grey, that's the last one, I have the lyrics for both those songs, and I was way too bored! Now, sail away with me honey, just kidding, chapter 2!)


	2. part two

Maggie: Hey Kurama, do you like the Monkee's? Kurama: They're okay Maggie: What about U2? Kurama: Why are you asking me? Maggie: Oh I was just wondering what kind of music to use in the chapter Kurama: Well, don't use old bands Maggie: like, should I use Simple Plan and Linkin Park? Kurama: Yes and... Maggie *digging through CD's*: New Found Glory, Blink 182, any rap? Kurama: A little Maggie: Get back to the story Suuici! Kurama: Okay ~~~ "Ashley! It's Friday!" Maggie ran down the stairs as Ashley walked out of the kitchen.  
"Holy crap!" Ashley said backing up as Maggie ran past her and stopped at the front door. "Slow down, I still can't believe you're on time and not having me call up to you to get down here."  
"Hurry up!" Maggie said opening the door to find Kenshin and Kurama waiting there. "Hello, what do I owe this morning visit?" Maggie asked hyper and smiling and now blushing at how hyper she is.  
"Nothing," Kenshin said. "Just that we were wondering if... um..."  
"Do you guys want to go to the dance with me and Ashley?" Maggie asked shyly.  
"Yes!" Kenshin said, "We would."  
"We'll be glad to escort you two," Kurama said.  
"Hurry up Ashley!" Maggie said and Ashley walked down the steps.  
"You didn't tell me we have company" Ashley grabbed her backpack and stood next to Maggie.  
"Ashley, Kenshin and Kurama are going with us to the ball, like a double date," Maggie said.  
"Sweet!" Ashley said.  
"Ya, okay let's go." Maggie said and they walked to school. ~~~  
The whole day everyone was talking about the ball/dance it was on everyone's lips, from freshmen's to seniors.  
"Ya who are you going with?" a girl said when Maggie and Ashley passed by her.  
"I was thinking of asking Kurama, but he said he had a date, I wonder who," Another girl said.  
"Gawd all of the hot guys have dates! I'm so up set and my boyfriend dumped me to go out with one of those new girls, but they turned him and his friend down, serves him right!" Another said.  
"Sad!" Maggie said. "Some girl got dumped over us."  
"That's really sad." Ashley said as a guy walked up to them.  
"Ashley, I was wondering if..." He said.  
"I already have a date, but thanks anyways," Ashley said and he walked away.  
"Come on hot shot, let's go to second hour already," Maggie said and they started walking down the hall way.  
"Um, Maggie?" someone said behind them.  
"Yes?" Maggie turned around.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me." He said.  
"No thank you," Maggie said and turned around to see two guys in front of them. "Holly shit! Where are they coming from?"  
"I don't know," Ashley said.  
"We're already going to the dance with some one!" Maggie yelled and pushed Ashley though the doorway of there second hour. ~~~  
"Hey, see you guys in an hour!" Ashley said and she and Maggie ran into the house and up to there rooms. Thirty minutes later Maggie came out of her room. She had on a red dress that went down a little below the knees and was a strapless square top. Her hair was in a bun and she had on light pink lip stick (I don't wear make up so don't get pissed) and eye shadow. Minutes later Ashley came out in a black dress almost the same but hers was a 'V' top, other wise it was the same. She had light red lip stick and dark blue eye shadow. The two girls walked down the stairs and grabbed there shoes. Ashley had black high heels and Maggie had red ones.  
Ten minutes later the door bell rang and Maggie got up. When she opened the door she smiled to see Kurama, who had his hand behind his back. Kenshin wasn't there though.  
"Kenshin will be here in a little bit; he had to go borrow someone's car." Kurama said and gave showed his hands. In them were a dozen red roses. Maggie clapped her hands over her mouth. When she took them off she gracefully took them and kissed Kurama on the cheek and showed him in.  
"Thank you so much!" Maggie walked into the kitchen. "Ashley's in the living room if you want to go see her."  
"I'll just come with you right now," Kurama said.  
"Okay," Maggie said getting a vase out of the cabinet and filling it with water.  
{I want to tell you that the show is based on us, but I don't want to frighten you} Kurama thought.  
"So, whose car are we taking?" Maggie asked.  
"Um... I don't know," Kurama said.  
"Is Hiei going to the dance?" Maggie asked setting the roses in the vase.  
"Yes, I got him to go, but he will not be riding with us," Kurama said.  
"That's too bad," Maggie rolled her eyes. "Not really." Maggie said than looked at Kurama and gasped. "What?" Kurama asked and Maggie wiped lip stick off of Kurama's cheek. "Sorry," Maggie said. "That's Okay," Kurama said. "Let's go see Ashley while we wait for Kenshin." Maggie said.  
"Okay," They walked out to the living room.  
"Hello Kurama," Ashley hugged him.  
"Kenshin's on his way," Maggie said.  
"So..." Ashley started.  
'Ding, Dong!'  
"I'll get that," Ashley got up and walked over to the door and when she opened them she saw Kenshin with a dozen white roses. Ashley hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you so much," Ashley said as she wiped the lip stick off his cheek. She took the roses and led Kenshin in to the Kitchen. She noticed the red roses on the table and smiled to herself. She put the roses in a vase and set on the table next to the red roses.  
"Is everyone ready?" Kenshin asked.  
"Yes," Ashley said. "Let's go get them, hopefully they aren't making out yet."  
"Yes, let's hope." Kenshin said and walked in to the living room with Ashley in front of him.  
"You guys ready?" Ashley asked.  
"Yes," Kurama and Maggie said and they walked out side to see a brand new Grand Am GT.  
"Nice!" Maggie said and hopped into the backed seat. Kurama did the same. Ashley sat in the passenger seat. Kenshin got into the drivers seat both guys were wearing black tuxes and looked outstanding.  
When they got there Botan, Yukina, Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kuwabara, Keiko, Yusuke, Rin, and Shizuru were all together waiting for them, but Hiei wasn't there. They parked the car and got out. Than walked over to everyone. Yukina was talking with Kuwabara and Yusuke and Miroku were getting slapped by Keiko and Sango. Rin was talking to Sesshomaru and Botan was talking with Shizuru.  
"It's now time to open the doors!" One of the teachers said and they opened the doors. Everyone walked in to see a very large ball room. It was dim and beautiful, with a disco ball in the center and tables set to the side for people who wanted to sit and eat or rest.  
"This is going to be so fun!" Ashley said as the music came on.  
"Oh snap!" Maggie said.  
"You said it," Botan said.  
"Hiei isn't here," Yusuke said.  
"I always knew he was a coward," Keiko said.  
"What are you talking about, I'm here," Hiei walked up behind them and indeed he was in a tux. "Just don't make me do this again, Kurama."  
"Oh, calm down Hiei," Kurama said. "All you have to do is keep to are agreement and everything will turn out fine."  
"Hn," Hiei said.  
"Ashley, would you like to dance?" Kenshin asked holding out a hand hoping she'll take it. Of course she did with happiness.  
"I would love to," Ashley and Kenshin walked out to the dance floor and danced to the sang First Date by Blink 182. Than Sesshomaru and Rin also went out there, followed by, Miroku and Sang, Yusuke and Keiko, InuYasha and Kagome, and Yukina and Kuwabara.  
"Maggie would you like to dance?" Kurama asked.  
"I'd love to," Maggie said and they walked out there. The sang changed to Perfect by Simple Plan and couple's were getting together, so Maggie and Kurama did. {He's so warm, he makes me feel safe. To bad the song's almost over} Maggie thought.  
"Kenshin," Ashley whispered into his ear. "Look at Maggie and Kurama."  
"They look so good together, yes they do," Kenshin said.  
"There has to be more we can do, they'll never get together at this rate," Ashley said.  
"Did anyone put up mistletoe since this is for Christmas?" Kenshin asked.  
"I don't know, I'll go ask," Ashley said and they went to find Botan. They couldn't find her; they looked everywhere, when they did find her she was on the dance floor with Hiei! "Holy crap!"  
"I would never think of that, no I wouldn't," Kenshin said.  
"Let's let them dance for a little bit and when they brake up we'll ask," Ashley said.  
"Okay," Kenshin said. "Would you like to get something to eat?"  
"Yes, please." Ashley said and they went to get something to eat. ~~~  
  
"Are you having fun?" Kurama asked.  
"Yes, very much!" Maggie said and the sang changed to Baby Boy by Beyonce Knowles and Sean Paul. "Kurama look over there," Maggie pointed to a couple dancing. "Isn't that Hiei?"  
"Yes," Kurama laughed. "Hiei and Botan."  
"That's sweet, does he like her?" Maggie asked.  
"He must to dance with her," Kurama said. "Would you like to go out back?"  
"Sure," Maggie said and they went out side. "It's so beautiful!"  
"Yes it is," Kurama smiled. "Um... Maggie there's something I need to tell you."  
"You have a girl friend don't you?" Maggie asked.  
"No, that's not it," Kurama said.  
"Oh, that's good," Maggie whispered.  
"What?" Kurama asked.  
"Oh, nothing," Maggie said.  
"Well... I should probably start with the show..." Kurama said.  
"Kurama!" Kenshin ran out of the ball. "Don't!" "Kenshin, you blew our hiding spot!" Ashley said. "Ashley!" Maggie said. "Let's go inside," Ashley pulled Maggie inside. The song playing was My Friends Over You by New Found Glory. "What the heck, Ashley?" Maggie said. "There's something that Kurama wants to tell you that you're not supposed to know," Ashley said. "Okay," Maggie said and Kenshin and Kurama walked back into the dance. "Why don't you two go talk over there," Kenshin said and Maggie and Kurama walked over to the spot. "Yes!" "That's where the Mistletoe is," Ashley smiled. Kurama sat down and Maggie sat next to him. "Hey!" Some one called over to them. "What?!" Maggie called back not really caring. "That's where the mistletoe is!" Someone else called and everyone looked over to see them under mistletoe. "You two have to kiss!" Kurama leaned forward and kissed Maggie on the lips and everyone ooed and owed. When they broke the 'perfect' kiss Hiei came over with Botan behind him, making sure not to go under the stupid mistletoe. "Kitsune, you are pathetic not see the stupid plant," Hiei said. "Maggie!" Botan said and Maggie started blushing. "Was everyone watching?" Maggie asked. "Yes," Botan said. "Is he a good kisser?" "Botan!" Maggie blushed even more. "I'll take that as a yes," Botan said. "Sure..." Maggie said. "Well, Hiei, we must tell them, we told InuYasha and Kenshin, and they're just like us," Kurama said. "No! We made an agreement," Hiei said. "I could ask Koenma," Botan said. "Please do," Kurama said. "After the dance, though." "I can right now, it won't take long," Botan said and got up to leave but Hiei pushed her down. "No," Hiei said. "Hey! You have to kiss too!" a teacher yelled and Hiei quickly kissed Botan. "You're not going to Koenma," Hiei said. "Leave him out of this." Botan was still stunned that Hiei really kissed her. {He kissed me! Holy crap!} "Okay," was all Botan could say. "Who's Koenma?" Maggie asked. "My boss," Botan said. "You have a job?" Maggie said. "What do you do?" "I'm a messenger," Botan said and Hiei let go of her and walked away, Botan chased after him. "Maggie would you like to go home now?" Kurama asked. The song playing at this point was In The End by Linkin Park. "Okay, what about Ashley and Kenshin?" Maggie asked. "Would you like to walk?" Kurama asked. "Um... Okay," Maggie said and they walked out the front door. ~~~ "Where are Maggie and Kurama?" Kenshin asked Hiei. "They left," Hiei said. "Okay, see you guys Monday," Kenshin and Ashley ran out the front door and to the car. They drove down the rode and must have past them because they didn't see them anywhere. So they just decide to go home and talk to each other tomorrow. ~~~  
"Um... Maggie I'm not really supposed to tell you but I think you might want to know," Kurama said. "I just hope you won't get mad at me."  
"Okay," Maggie said.  
"Well, you know that show you were talking about that I got interested in?" Kurama asked and Maggie nodded.  
"Do you have any gum?" Maggie asked and Kurama gave her a piece. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome," Kurama said. "That show is based on..."  
"Kurama, it's a cartoon. It's like saying Dragon Ball Z is real, it's not. Now if you're talking about it being based on books, I can see that. It had many comic books," Maggie said.  
"No, I mean it's real," Kurama said and they stopped walking.  
"What?" Maggie asked.  
"Yes, it's real and based on Yusuke, Keiko, Hiei, Yukina, Botan, Shizuru, and me," Kurama said.  
"So you're saying Yu Yu Hakusho is based on you guys?" Maggie asked. "Than that other show was based on InuYasha? Well, it was called InuYasha."  
  
"Yes," Kurama said. "You're not mad are you?"  
"No," Maggie said.  
"You're not scared of me now are you?" Kurama asked, but before she could answer Maggie fainted. ~~~  
"Where's is Maggie?" Ashley paced the room back and forth. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Ashley ran to open the door. Kurama was standing there holding Maggie bridal style. Ashley let him in and told him to follow her up the stairs. She led him into a room with black walls and one big window. There was a bed underneath the far left corner of the window where Ashley told him to put her down on the bed. On the far right corner of the window where a desk and a bunch of notebooks, that said story one, story two, and story three. He flipped the top note book opened and read a little. {She knew that are names were the same as in the shows. She just didn't want to believe it.} Kurama thought and closed the note book. The closet was in the middle of the right wall and her dressers were set on the left. There were still boxes on the dressers and Kurama pulled out the chair from under the desk and sat down. Ashley left to get some things and returned shortly after with a tray and Kenshin behind her. "What happened?" Kenshin asked. "I told her," Kurama said. "Hiei's going to be pissed, yes he will," Kenshin said. "I told her about all three," Kurama said. "Koenma, will be pissed too, yes he will," Kenshin said. "Why?" "I thought she should know," Kurama said and looked at Ashley. "No we won't Kurama. She's too much of a good friend," Kenshin said. "Let's go home." Kenshin turned to Ashley, "We'll be back tomorrow if that's okay with you?" "Yes it is. I hope she'll be fine by than," Ashley said. "Bye!" ~~~ Some time around seven-thirty in the morning Maggie went down stairs and plopped her self on the couch and turned on MTV. For about three hours she just stared at the TV, than got up to go to the bathroom and get a drink and heat up some chicken wings and plop back on the couch for an hour, than Ashley came down. "Maggie you're up," Ashley said and ran over to her, Maggie just stared at the TV. "How long have you been up?" Maggie just shrugged and turned the channel. "Are you going to say anything?" Maggie just shook her head and changed the channel again back to MTV. "Why not?" Maggie shrugged. "I'm going to look for a job, I'll leave a note on the door for the guys, okay?" Maggie shrugged and looked through the movies. Ashley left and put that note on the door and Maggie got up and got one of her note books and CD player, turning off the TV. "Sail away with me honey..." Maggie sang. (I told you I'd use it somewhere *_*! It's such a sad sang! *sniff*) ~~~ Later around one o'clock Kurama decided to go over to see Maggie. Kenshin had gone with Ashley to find her a job. He walked up to the door and read the note:  
  
Dear Kurama & Kenshin, Maggie's begging lazy right now so just come in, the doors unlocked. she might be watching TV. She won't talk, so don't feel offended, she's begging a pain. Make yourself at home. I'll be home around six. Have fun, maybe you'll figure out what's wrong with Maggie.  
  
Ashley ^_^  
  
Kurama took the note and opened the door. He could hear some one in the next room and walked in there to see Maggie singing and writing in one of those notebooks. She didn't realize Kurama so she kept on doing her thing. "I wish you were here," Maggie sang. "I lay my head on the sand... The sky resembles the babbling canopy with holes much in it... I counting UFO's... a signal here for my leather...and in this moment I'm happy...I'm happy...happy...I wish you were here. I wish you were here. I wish you were here" Maggie sang and looked up suddenly than looked down at her CD player and shut it off. "What are you doing here!?" "I came to check up on you," Kurama sat on the end of the couch that Maggie was sprawled on. "Well, I'm fine," Maggie said shutting her note book. "We didn't you tell us the names when you knew them?" Kurama asked. "I didn't want you guys to freak out," Maggie said. "That they had the same names you guys do, when now it turns out that it was based on you guys, when I was in love with that show for like three years and still write stories and sometime post on the internet like I used to." "What kind of stories?" Kurama asked. "Romance, horror stuff like that, but most of it was romance," Maggie said and opened her note book. "I usually like writing InuYasha stories. Sometimes I'd write Yu Yu Hakusho." "Can you tell me about them?" Kurama asked. "Well, one I started with InuYasha than switched over to Yu Yu Hakusho. That one you and Kagome were together," Maggie said. "Another I had Sesshomaru and me, I was in love with him, it was messed up. I like killed myself in the story." "Why did you do that?" Kurama asked. "I don't know, I guess I just thought it would be funny, I sure laughed about it," Maggie said. "There were others but I can't remember any of them." "I'm jus happy you aren't scared of me," Kurama said. "I have a question, is it possible for to change into the Yoko Kurama?" Maggie asked. "You want me too?" Kurama asked. "No, I like you this way," Maggie smiled. "Not saying I don't like the Yoko, I do. I like your red hair." "You like my hair?" Kurama asked. "Yes, but that's between me and you," Maggie whispered in his ear than got up and headed up stairs. "Where are you going?" Kurama got up and followed her. Maggie was standing in the hall way holding something behind her back. "What's behind your back?" Maggie handed him a piece of paper. Kurama unfolded it. "That is you, as a cartoon," Maggie said. "They always showed your emerald eyes in a close up." ~~~ "Kenshin, what do you think they're doing?" Ashley asked as they walked in the house. "I have no clue." Kenshin said. There was a thud on the floor above them. "Let's go find out?" Ashley said and they walked up the stairs. There was a lot of laughter coming from Maggie's room. Ashley opened the door and Maggie slammed her book shut and she and Kurama turned around. "Have you heard of knocking?" Maggie asked red from laughing so much. "What were you doing?" Ashley asked. "Nothing," Maggie said. "Is that a blush?" Ashley pointed to Maggie's face. "No, I was laughing too much," Maggie said. "What about?" Ashley asked. "Nothing," Maggie said and Ashley snatched the note book from behind Maggie. She opened it and hugged it to her chest. "Where did you find this?" Ashley asked. "In one of the boxes," Maggie looked at Kenshin and started laughing. "Are you still in love with him, Ashley?" "Yes, of course I am! Just like you and Suuici," Ashley said and Maggie turned the reddest red possible and so dis Kurama. "Well *cough* yes, anyways..." Maggie said. "Ashley, who does that look like?" Ashley glanced at Kenshin for a second, than back at Maggie to see her nodding. "Shut up, Maggie!" Ashley said.  
  
(Dude! I need to stop it here. I'll never end it other wise. FYI in the note book, there were pics of Kenshin all over it. I don't like Kenshin that much, but Ashley does. Oh snap! I promised Ashley more fluff with Keiko and Yusuke! Crap! It's coming! Don't get mad! It's coming!)K 


	3. part three

Maggie: Hey Kurama, can you help me? Kurama: You're not done with your math yet?! Maggie: No... Kurama: Which problem? Maggie: Number twenty Kurama: What?! I helped you with nineteen ten minutes ago Maggie *about to cry*: Sorry Kurama *sitting next to her*: Don't cry! I'm sorry Maggie *hugging Kurama*: Okay, this is the last one I have to do than I can get back to the story Kurama: That's good, how about I do your story for you until you're done Maggie: Fine with me ~~~ "Maggie! We're going to be late!" Ashley called up the stairs.  
"You said that yesterday and we were early," Maggie said. She was putting her hair in a tight ponytail.  
"Kenshin's coming!" Ashley said.  
"So," Maggie said running into the kitchen.  
"And Kurama!" Ashley said.  
"Okay I'm ready." Maggie ran to Ashley.  
"Is there a crush developing?" Ashley smirked and Maggie narrowed her eyes.  
"No." Maggie grabbed her backpack and walked out the door not waiting for Ashley. Maggie didn't see Kurama or Kenshin so she headed for school.  
Ashley headed out the door shortly after, she saw Kenshin and Kurama leave there houses and meet at the end of the driveway.  
"Hey," Ashley called as she ran up to them.  
"Where's Maggie?" Kurama asked.  
"She left already. I got her mad." Ashley said and they started walking to school.  
"How did you do that?" Kenshin asked.  
"Oh, no reason," Ashley rolled her eyes.  
"Can you tell us some more about that story?" Kurama asked.  
"Sure, I thought more about it last night and the girls name, I still can't remember her name, but it started with a k. I'll call her Kay for now, and the guy who is dead right now, I'll him detective. Than the really stupid one, I know his name also began with a k. I'll just call him stupid," they laughed. "Than the girl who was like the ferry lady who brought dead bodies to spirit world, I'll just call her Grim, because it's like grim reaper and she sort of is a grim reaper."  
"Scary," Kenshin said.  
"Ya, so detective had to think of a way to get Kay to kiss him. Her mother had been sick and was in the hospital. It had almost been twenty four hours when Grim had an idea. She left quickly and about three minutes later Kay was running into detective's apartment. They think it's too late, but she made it in time. She kissed him!"  
"That's good," Kurama said.  
"What are you guys talking about?" Kagome asked running out of her house.  
"Some show Ashley and Maggie used to watch." Kenshin said.  
"Oooo, can I listen? I catch on quickly." Kagome told them.  
"Sure," Ashley said. (Just to let you guys know, right now they're juniors and Sesshomaru and Shizuru are seniors. Hope you like it! And those songs might be used later in the story! I love my music and movies...OF COURSE!! Talk to you guys later...now back to the story.) "Well... than the next day, it's a Saturday, he goes around town and didn't jell his hair...*sign*...and stopped in some dinner. He saw a group of punks and noticed something weird about one...he had horns...no one else saw that. Than stupid comes in and dropped three magazines on the table. He was suppose to steal them but he said something like, 'it goes against my code,' meaning his honor code."  
"Sounds like Kuwabara," Kagome said and they all laughed.  
"The group of punks had taken his kitten and he would have done anything to get it back." Ashley said.  
"That really sounds like him, yes it does." Kenshin said.  
"Really? Sad! Better not let Maggie know that," Ashley said. "Okay, well since stupid didn't steal the magazines they kept the cat. They said they would give him one more chance or they'd kill the cat. The punks led stupid and his friends out back and detective decided to follow." Ashley said. "They told stupid to hit his friends until they told him to stop, but he wouldn't do it. Well, I guess I can make his name shorter, Dick." Everyone started laughing. "Well dick decided to get the cat and have a little fun, he grabbed the cat and punches the guy who was holding the cat and went after some other guy. Than stupid and his friends started fighting, but the guy who had the horns took off (I know that I didn't put some things in, but come on, it would have been like six years since I'd seen it, if this were true) running. Dick chased him down well the others staid behind. Dick stopped him in some tunnel and knocked him out. A few seconds later a bug crawled out of the guys' mouth and tried to fly away, but dick caught it before it got away."  
"Nasty," Kagome said.  
"Ya and it talks." Ashley said.  
"Scary and nasty," Kagome laughed.  
"Ya, it happened to be a demon and guess who happened to be watching, grim." Ashley said. "She than took him to see the midget and he told dick that he had to be a spirit detective. So that's how he becomes a spirit detective." They walked up the school steps. "Would you guys like to hear his first mission after school?"  
"Ya!" Kagome shouted.  
"That's Maggie's favorite thing to talk about," Ashley said.  
"Whys that?" Kurama asked.  
"She love's one of the demon's that happens to be a thief and very smart. She like fell in love with him at first sight. He's a fox demon, too and she like's dogs, actually I don't know what she likes, I think she like cats." Ashley shrugged and walked to her locker, leaving Kurama left standing stunned in his spot. ~~~ "Hey Maggie can you tell me about the first mission?" Kurama asked, very curious.  
"Um... did Ashley finish telling how he became a spirit detective?" Maggie asked.  
"Yes and she started calling him dick." Kurama said and Maggie laughed.  
"He is a dick sometimes." Maggie said. "Well okay. Let's see," Maggie said trying to remember. "Um... um... oh! I got it; the midget gave him an assignment that had to be done in one week. Someone had stolen a ball, mirror and a sword, they were very evil and he had to get them back before his father got back. The first one he got back was the ball, it stole people's souls and the demon that had it eats souls." Maggie said and suddenly realizing Kurama was uncomfortable. "What's the matter?"  
"Nothing, please continue." Kurama said.  
"Are you sure?" Maggie asked.  
"Quite," Kurama smiled a little.  
"Okay, well, if you say you're all right," Maggie said. "It took dick two tries to get the ball and the ferry girl... did Ashley give her a name?"  
"Oh, yes. It was grim," Kurama said walking Maggie to her first hour.  
"Well, the midget gave her a human body. They both almost died trying to get that ball." Maggie said. "Than they had to get the mirror. It wasn't as hard, but he could have died. So could the demon who stole it and he was hot!" Maggie giggled. They made it to her first hour, "You know you kind of look like him. I'll see you in third hour okay? I'll tell you more than." Maggie waved good-bye and walked in to the room and Kurama walked to a room down the hall.  
Ashley was walking to her first hour with Kenshin at her side, they saw Maggie Kurama talking and smiling at each other.  
"We have to get them together," Ashley said. "Can you help me, Kenshin?"  
"Yes I will. Kurama seems to like her, yes he does." Kenshin said.  
"Maggie seems to be drooling over him," Ashley smirked.  
"Yes she does. I'll see you in fourth hour, won't I?" Kenshin asked.  
"Yes you will." Ashley smiled and walked into her first. ~~~  
"Hey Kurama," Maggie said as Kurama sat down to her right and Ashley to her left.  
"Maggie..." Ashley whispered into her ear. "Crushing on him, you love him; you want to kiss him..." Maggie turned bright red in a blush. (Guess what movie! You'll never get it! Ha! I love movies! But in the movie she says 'You want to kiss me, you want to marry me, you love me,' or something like that.)  
"Shut up." Maggie said. Suddenly two pre-adult boys walked over to them.  
"Would you two lucky ladies like to go to the dance with us?" One asked and Maggie raised her eyebrows.  
"That's so sweet!" Ashley said.  
"No thank, though." Maggie said.  
"Whatever," The guys walked away glaring at them.  
"Why not?" Ashley asked.  
"I don't like them," Maggie said.  
"You don't like anyone," Ashley said. "I'm just kidding. Do you even know them?"  
"No," Maggie giggled.  
"Maggie!" Ashley said.  
"Sorry." Maggie than turned to Kurama. "So, do want to hear more of the story know?"  
"Please do." Kurama smiled.  
"Okay, where was I?" Maggie asked.  
"At the second stolen object, the mirror," Kurama told her. Suddenly Ashley turned to Maggie.  
"Maggie!" Ashley shouted.  
"What?" Maggie asked still facing Kurama.  
"Do you remember your last pen name?" Ashley said smiling.  
"Let me think." Maggie said.  
"I remember it, because you used it for everything. It was so good, than you got kicked of the internet for using to much foul language." Ashley laughed.  
"Oh, it started with an S...U...something, something, loves Maggie." Maggie said and Hiei sat down next to Kurama.  
"Suu..." Ashley tried to give Maggie a hint.  
"SUUICI!" Maggie screamed and Hiei looked at Kurama and gaze him a confused looked.  
"Now finish it," Ashley said.  
"Suuici loves Maggie," Maggie laughed.  
"What are you two screaming, your heads off about?" Hiei asked.  
"You remember the show we were talking about? Suuici is the human name of the fox demon Maggie likes," Ashley told them.  
"Ashley, guess what I found while unpacking last night?" Maggie asked.  
"The DVD's," Ashley guessed.  
"No, my T-shirt that we made in 7th grade, the one with the three doors and 'who should I choose...' and on the back, 'Forget it they're all mine.'" Maggie said.  
"Oh ya! I remember that. Did you find mine?" Ashley asked and Maggie nodded. "Fun!"  
"Don't you think Kurama looks kind of like Suuici?" Maggie asked and tilted her head and looked at Kurama.  
"Yes, he kind of does, besides the fact that Suuici's a cartoon." Ashley said.  
"True," Maggie said as the teacher walked in and the class started. ~~~  
"Hey you guys," Ashley said as her and Maggie walked up to the lunch table. Ashley sat next to Kenshin and Maggie sat next to (Guess, you'll get it on the first try. Unless you're retarded, *_*) Kurama.  
"Hey Kurama," Maggie smiled as she sat down.  
"Hey Kenshin," Ashley did the same.  
"Hey," Kurama and Kenshin said.  
"So what are we going to do to get Maggie and Kurama together?" Ashley whispered to Kenshin.  
"I don't know, but I know some one who can help, yes I do," Kenshin whispered. "Only, I don't think he'll help."  
"Who?" Ashley whispered back.  
"Hiei," Kenshin said.  
"What?" Hiei walked up behind Ashley and Kenshin.  
"Oh, um... we... wanted to ask you a question. Just not here," Ashley said.  
"Now I can tell you more about the first mission," Maggie said.  
"What are you talking about?" Yusuke asked.  
"A show that Ashley and I used to watch," Maggie said.  
"Oh," Yusuke said.  
"Well, um..." Maggie said. "Oh, yes. I still can't believe I can't remember there names, it's bugging me."  
"I wish I could help," Kurama said.  
"I wish you could, too," Maggie smiled at him.  
"It's the first mission, second object," Maggie said biting her thumb.  
"Maggie! I told you to stop doing that." Ashley said.  
"I'm thinking what happens next, I got it." Maggie said and stopped biting her thumb.  
"Can I listen?" Yusuke asked.  
"I don't care if everyone were to listen," Maggie said and everyone did. (At there table, not the whole cafeteria) "Okay, well, um...Suuici ..."  
"So you remember that but you can't remember anyone else?" Ashley asked.  
"Either can you! Now let me tell about the story!" Maggie said and looked around; everyone was staring at her oddly. "What?"  
"Suuici?" Yusuke asked and turned to Kurama who was lost in his thoughts. "Kurama."  
"Yes?" Kurama asked as he snapped out of his trance.  
"Would you like to tell these baka's something?" Hiei asked.  
"No why?" Kurama looked puzzled.  
"Suuici?" Yusuke said again.  
"What about it?" Kurama asked and than finally realized what they were talking about. "Oh, yes. Um... my mother calls me Suuici." Kurama told them.  
"Fun!" Maggie screamed.  
"How is it 'fun'?" Kagome asked.  
"She considers everything 'fun'." Ashley told them.  
"So, if Kuwabara came up out of nowhere and kissed you, would you consider that's fun?" Yusuke asked.  
"Probably," Ashley laughed.  
"I would never do that!" Kuwabara said.  
"I'm saying if! If! You retard!!" Yusuke said.  
"No, that would be considered nasty," Maggie looked disgusted. ~~~  
After everyone said good bye Ashley, Kenshin, Maggie, Kurama, and today Hiei decided to go home with Kurama again. The girls were deciding what to wear to the dance tomorrow. And the guys were, well...just walking.  
"Kenshin, what did you want to ask me?" I asked.  
"Oh, well, I can't ask you here either, no I can't." Kenshin said.  
"Hn," I said or grunted, or... whatever!  
"Are you guys going to the ball-thing?" Maggie asked jumping in front of the guys while walking backwards and smiling.  
"Hn," is all I said.  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Maggie asked.  
"What ever that means is still a mystery to me, yes it is," Kenshin said and Maggie laughed. Ashley walked up to them and said:  
"Are you guys going to the ball or not?"  
"I'll go, as long as I don't have to pay, yes I will." Kenshin said.  
"I'll go, but I'm not sure if Hiei will," Kurama said.  
"Please Hiei, you don't have to dance, just come," Maggie pleaded and put on a puppy face for him.  
"That won't help. I will not go," Hiei said and Maggie gave him a frown.  
"You're mean!" Maggie said.  
"At least I can remember people's names past six years," Hiei noted.  
"Uh-oh, that's a diss Maggie." Ashley said.  
"At least I'm taller than four feet." Maggie said and I and Maggie glared at each other.  
"Burn," Ashley said.  
"It can't be that bad to wear a tux for five hours." Maggie said looking away from me.  
"Do I scare you?" Hiei asked with a smirk.  
"No!" Maggie said and slapped Hiei. Kurama and Kenshin had to hold him back before Hiei killed her. "You just reminded me of some one."  
"Maggie?" Ashley said. "Who?"  
"Some one I want to kill," Maggie said.  
"Okay, there are so many of them, which one?" Ashley asked.  
"The first one, the one who started it all," (I seriously want to kill him or at least hurt him badly. I hate Blake!)Maggie said turning around. "So Ashley, do you want the red or black dress?"  
"What?" Ashley asked. "Oh! Um... I don't care."  
"Okay, you can have the... or the blue?" Maggie asked turning around to face them with a smile.  
"Did you really bring the blue? I'll wear the black." Ashley said. "Which one are you going to wear?"  
"Most likely the red," Maggie said.  
"Fun," Ashley said.  
"That's my line!" Maggie laughed.  
"No your line is 'oh snap!'" Ashley said.  
"True," Maggie said and they reached there house. "We'll see you guys tomorrow." The two girls laughed as they walked up the driveway and in to the house.  
"Hey Maggie, do you like Kurama?" Ashley asked.  
"Ya, don't you?" Maggie asked not realizing what she was trying to figure out.  
"Yes, but I mean really like him," Ashley said.  
"Oh, why?" Maggie blushed a little.  
"You're always flirting with him and he likes you a lot," Ashley said.  
"How would you know that?" Maggie squinted.  
"Kenshin told me," Ashley lied.  
"I don't believe you. You usually don't lie. What's up?" Maggie asked.  
"Nothing," Ashley said. {How does she know I'm lying?! Is it because I never lie so it's easy to spot?}  
"You're a bad liar, Ashley" Maggie said as she walked in to the kitchen before setting her backpack on the stairs.  
"Okay, I won't lie, I think Kurama likes you." Ashley said.  
"Ya! See, you think he likes me." Maggie proved her point.  
"So, you still like him," Ashley said.  
"You don't know that for a fact," Maggie said opening the door of the refrigerator.  
"I have clues to add up to it," Ashley said walking in to the kitchen and sitting at the table.  
"Like what?" Maggie asked pulling out four eggs.  
"You always blush when you talk to him," Ashley said as Maggie turned the oven on.  
"So, does almost every girl when they talk to him. He's a ladies man," Maggie said.  
"So you're saying you like him?" Ashley asked.  
"No," Maggie said. "I'm saying that almost every girl in school likes him."  
"Oh..." Ashley said and Maggie took out a small pan and put butter on it. She waited for the butter to brown than put two of the four eggs in the pan. "Than you always smile when you talk and you got mad at me when I said that you had a crush on Kurama."  
"Okay maybe I like him, so what?!" Maggie said taking out a plate and putting the eggs on it than put it in front of Ashley with a fork. Than she started on her own.  
"So you do like him!" Ashley said.  
"Ya, so what?" Maggie said sitting down to eat.  
"Ha! I need to help out this relationship!" Ashley said.  
"What relationship?" Maggie asked.  
"Oh, nothing," Ashley said finishing her eggs and walking out of the kitchen.  
"Ashley!" Maggie said following her out of the kitchen.  
"Oh I was joking," Ashley said.  
"Okay... Well I'm going for a walk now, alright?" Maggie said.  
"Okay, have fun," Ashley called out the door. "Yes, thank gawd Kenshin gave me his phone #!" Ashley ran over to the phone and took out a piece of paper and dialed the #. ~~~  
"Kurama, don't you like Maggie?" Kenshin asked.  
"Yes, don't you?" Kurama looked up from his book. Hiei was on a window sill looking outside as he does every afternoon when he goes to Kurama and Kenshin's house.  
"Yes, but I mean do you really like her?" Kenshin asked. (Look familiar? It should. Ha ha! I'm bored again and my parents are taking over the T.V. and one of my brothers is at the return of the king- Lord of the rings. My other brother is throwing a party so I can't go down stairs. To bad I can't hang with them, but they're all eight years older than me. Have fun with the rest of the chapter)  
"What?" Kurama set his book down.  
"You know what kitsune," Hiei said.  
"No I don't know and could you please tell me?" Kurama asked.  
"Do you have a crush on Maggie?" Hiei asked broadly.  
"No!" Kurama said. "Somehow she knows about us and I'm curious how she knows."  
`Ring...Ring! `  
Kenshin walked over to the phone and answered it. "Hello?"  
"Kenshin! It's Ashley, Maggie just went on a walk, try to get Kurama to leave." Ashley said.  
"Okay, thank you, I'll try, yes I will" Kenshin said not trying to give it away. "Bye and thank you very much."  
"Bye, see you tomorrow," Ashley hung up and Kenshin did the same.  
"Who was that?" Kurama asked. Kenshin already had a plan.  
"That was my dad, he was wishing me good luck on my finals," Kenshin said.  
"You know Kurama, you should go get more information on this show," Hiei said, he had read Kenshin's mind and was trying to help and he wanted to know more about this show that was more or less based on them.  
"Yes I should, but I will tomorrow," Kurama said.  
"No, you have to study tomorrow," Kenshin said. " "Yes I should, but I will tomorrow," Kurama said.  
"No, you have to study tomorrow," Kenshin said. "Yes you do."  
"Yes I do," Kurama said. "Should I go over to there house?"  
"No, Maggie's outside, at the end of the neighborhood." Hiei said.  
"Okay," Kurama got up and left. Kenshin picked up the phone and called Ashley back. ~~~  
Kurama spotted Maggie down the street. "Hey Maggie!" Kurama jogged towards her.  
"Hey Kurama, what's up?" she asked.  
"Nothing really, just seeing how you were doing," Kurama said and Maggie gave a look saying 'Ya right'.  
"Well I'm doing fine, you?" Maggie asked turning in to the park.  
"Great. Um..." Kurama said.  
"Would you like to know more of the show?" Maggie asked sitting down on a bench and motioned for him to do the same.  
"Sure," Kurama said sitting next to her. ~~~  
"Kenshin!" Ashley ran out of her house to meet Kenshin.  
"What is it?" Kenshin asked.  
"We need to follow them," Ashley said and she saw Hiei walk out of the house and down the street towards Kurama and Maggie. "What's he doing?"  
  
Kenshin turned around and ran up to Hiei; Kenshin motioned for Ashley to follow.  
"We're going to spy on them and find out more information on that baka show," Hiei said hiding in a tree. Kenshin helped Ashley into the tree and listen to there conversation.  
"Okay well, I'll call the second thief Suuici, since that's his human name," Maggie said. "He told dick to meet him at the hospital in three days. Than on the third day dick meet him there and Suuici took him to see his human mother. Later Suuici took dick to the roof and told him his somewhat history. Would you like to hear it?"  
"Yes," Kurama said.  
"Well, let's see how much I remember." Maggie said. "Suuici was a fox demon and I guess was from a different planet or something, well, he had become the best thief and was never caught. One time he was being chased and was wounded badly. With his last spirit energy he sent his spirit to earth and in to a young woman. She got pregnant and Suuici was born. He waited fifteen years before he could gather enough spirit energy to leave, but when the time came he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to leave the woman who gave her heart to him for fifteen years. The mirror gave the person who uses it there most desirers for there own life. Suuici's mother fallen ill and was about to die so he was going to use it than."  
"Okay, I don't need to hear anymore," Kurama stood up.  
"Crap," Hiei jumped down from the tree. "Don't Kurama!"  
"Hiei!" Maggie stood up. Ashley and Kenshin jumped down from the tree.  
"Maggie, um...sorry?" Ashley smiled and Maggie frowned than smiled.  
"I remembered what the demon is called now, it's a Yoko." Maggie said.  
"Great," Ashley said. "You know what would be wonderful? If you would find those DVD's."  
"I'll try," Maggie said and Ashley started to pull Maggie down the street. "Bye!"  
"Bye!" Kenshin said as Kurama and Hiei talked not realizing they had left. (Aight! That's chappie 2! Have fun? I hope! Okay the ball is up next! I'm going to have so much fun! Thank you for the reviews- Ashley! And I hope there's more later *_* = starie eyed. Have a great evening or whatever! ) 


	4. part four

Maggie: You know what? Kurama: What?*sounding annoyed* Maggie: What's with that tone? Kurama: What are you talking about? Maggie: You hate! Kurama: No I don't Maggie: Yes you do Kurama: No I don't! Maggie: You're yelling at me! Kurama: No I'm not! Ashley enters room: Dude stop yelling at her Kurama: UG! I give up  
  
~~~  
  
"So, Ashley were did you get a job?" Maggie asked.  
"I'm a counselor," Ashley said.  
"That's scary," Maggie mumbled.  
"NANI?!" Ashley asked.  
"Nothing!" Maggie said quickly.  
"Okay, so any way's," Ashley kept talking about how cool her job is while Maggie watched TV.  
  
~~~ half an hour later~~~  
  
"Maggie are you even listening?" Ashley looked at Maggie who had fallen asleep. "MAGGIE!!"  
"Nani?!" Maggie woke with a jolt.  
"As I was saying, tonight is our first session," Ashley said. "And we are going with the guys."  
"What the heck is going on?" Maggie asked.  
"Oh come on, we'll be late!" Ashley stood up and dragged Maggie off the couch and to the car that was in the driveway.  
"But I don't wanna," Maggie whined.  
"Yes you do," Ashley said and they drove off.  
  
~~~  
  
"So what is going on?" Yusuke asked as Keiko pushed him into a room with a big circle of chairs. Maggie sat on a table that was far away from the wall and Ashley sat in one of the chairs. Yusuke and Keiko sat down. "I'm not here to see a shrink!"  
"I know that," Ashley said as Kurama, Kenshin, and Hiei walked in. Kenshin sat next to Ashley and Hiei sat on the windowsill. Kurama sat next to Maggie on the table and Kuwabara, Botan, Yukina, Kagome, Sango, InuYasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Rin walked in to the room and took a seat. Botan first walked over to Hiei and got him to sit in one of the chairs.  
"So now it's time to start," Ashley said.  
"Start what?" Rin asked.  
"The session," Ashley said. "I've always wanted to do this."  
"You didn't have to get a job as one," Maggie said. "You got me at home. Counsel me there."  
"No, see for this to work I need every one," Ashley said. "Shall I start with Maggie?"  
"No," Maggie said.  
"Yes," Ashley said.  
"Why do you terrorize me?" Maggie asked.  
"Because I can," Ashley said. "Okay, see Maggie likes Kurama and this other guy..."  
"Who's this other guy?" Maggie asked.  
"Oh, see she admits it!!" Ashley said.  
"Admits what?" Yukina asked.  
"Well, see she likes Kurama and this other guy but she can't seem to choose between them," Ashley said.  
"Who's this other guy?!!" Maggie asked.  
"See, she means take out the other guy so than that means she likes Kurama," Ashley said.  
"Wow, you're good," Kuwabara said.  
"Thank you!" Ashley said.  
"I will get you later," Maggie said.  
"Moving on," Ashley said. "And Kurama, who is very smart, kind, and well...a gentleman, has not told Maggie he has a girlfriend."  
"I don't have a girlfriend," Kurama said.  
"So than why haven't you asked Maggie out?" Ashley asked.  
"I don't know," Kurama said.  
"So you like Maggie!!" Ashley said. "Moving before something bad happens to me."  
"I will get you later Ashley," Maggie said.  
"Umm, okay," Ashley said. "Yusuke, you love Keiko but you never want to admit it, why?"  
"Excuse me?" Keiko asked.  
"I mean if you hold back your feelings any longer, she'll leave you," Ashley said.  
"You and I both know that she won't do that, they love each more than anything," Maggie said.  
"You're ruining this," Ashley said.  
"I mean Yusuke would give his life for her," Maggie said.  
"That's so sweet," Ashley said. "They are now my favorite couple. Maggie and Kurama were my old couple."  
"I'm keeping my should be favorite couple," Maggie mumbled but sadly Ashley heard.  
"And that is who?" Ashley asked.  
"Umm, no one," Maggie said sheepishly.  
"You know you are terrible at lying," Ashley said.  
"So," Maggie said.  
"Megan!" Ashley said and Maggie crawled into a ball.  
"I'm not Megan, I'm not Megan, I'm not Megan," Maggie kept repeating.  
"That should show her," Ashley said.  
"What did you do?" Botan asked.  
"Long story," Ashley said.  
"Okay moving on, InuYasha," Ashley said.  
"I don't like anyone," InuYasha said.  
"Oh well, Kagome," Ashley said.  
"Ashley, he's lying," Maggie said. "He likes Kagome."  
"Silly Willy, why didn't you say so," Ashley said.  
"Okay, well...  
  
"Willy, I can handle it," Ashley said.  
"But," Maggie started.  
"Megan!" Ashley said and Maggie crawled into a ball again.  
"Can we move on," Miroku said.  
"Well you HENTAI maybe if you kept your hands off me," Sango said.  
"Why does this seem so familiar?" Ashley asked and everyone stopped doing what they were doing, besides Maggie, and looked at Ashley. "Nani?"  
"What seems so familiar?" Yusuke asked.  
"Well, everything, but I can't pictured it," Ashley said. "Well, Maggie's normal she always does this when we mention the name....MEGAN!" Ashley shouted and Maggie covered her ears and kept repeating the line 'I'm not Megan' even louder.  
"So this is normal?" InuYasha asked.  
"Ya," Ashley said.  
"Any way's moving on," Yusuke said. "I want to get home."  
"Be patient Yusuke," Keiko said.  
"So, umm, Botan," Ashley said and Maggie quieted down and looked up.  
"You're doing Botan now?" Maggie asked.  
"Of course baka," Ashley said.  
"Oooo can I help!!" Maggie ran over to Ashley.  
"I guess," Ashley said and Maggie sat next to her and grabbed her clipboard. "Hey!! You're not supposed to look at that!"  
"To bad," Maggie said and looked it over. "Who's Koenma?"  
"I met him at the dance after you disappeared he was looking for Botan," Ashley said.  
"He's my boss," Botan said. "He also goes to our school."  
"Oh," Maggie said. "Isn't he short?"  
"No, he's pretty tall," Ashley said.  
"Oh!! Okay," Maggie said. "This is wrong."  
"How?" Ashley asked. "I know I'm jumping to conclusions but..."  
"No, she doesn't like him," Maggie moved her finger up the piece of paper. "She like's him."  
"Are you sure?" Ashley took the clip board and wrote something down.  
"Positive!" Maggie smiled.  
"Umm, even though you are usually wrong but I'll go with this," Ashley said.  
"Okay Botan," Maggie said. "Now let's see at the dance you and someone kissed."  
"What does that have to do with a counseling session?" Botan asked.  
"Everything," Maggie smiled innocently.  
"Okay, why?" Botan asked.  
"Did you enjoy it?" Maggie asked and Hiei almost fell out of his chair of shock.  
"Maggie!" Ashley hit her lightly on the head with the clipboard.  
"What, I just wanted to know," Maggie said.  
"That's personal," Kagome said.  
"Hn," Hiei said.  
"Fine, Hiei," Maggie said.  
"Hn?" Hiei said.  
"Why did you do it?" Maggie asked.  
"I had to," Hiei said.  
"It's not like you," Maggie said.  
"You're point?" Hiei asked.  
"You are like some one who likes fire...." Maggie stopped. "Fire...."  
"Fire!!" Ashley said.  
"Fire!" Maggie said.  
"Where?" Rin asked looking around.  
"What do you like to do in your free time?" Ashley asked Kurama.  
"Well, I like to hang out with my friends.  
"Okay, what about you Sesshomaru?" Ashley asked.  
"Beat up my brother," Sesshomaru said.  
"And you Hiei?" Ashley asked.  
"Sleep," Hiei said.  
"Rin?" Ashley asked.  
"Hang out with Sesshy," Rin said.  
"Yusuke?" Ashley asked.  
"Be with Keiko," Yusuke said and Keiko hugged him.  
"I guess I know what Keiko will say, so umm, Sango?" Ashley asked.  
"Be with my family," Sango said.  
"Miroku?" Ashley asked.  
"Be with Sango," Miroku said.  
"InuYasha?" Ashley asked.  
"Fight Sesshomaru," InuYasha said.  
"Kagome?" Ashley asked.  
"Hang with my friends," Kagome said and Maggie stood up and grabbed her CD player and started listening to it.  
"MAGGIE!" Ashley said and Maggie started doing a dance.  
"If you wanna come to my hotel, maybe I'll give u my room key, I like the way u carry your self babe, now if u wanna come to my hotel all ya have to do is call, because we ain't checkin out till 6 in the mornin!!" Maggie sang.  
MAGGIE!!!" Ashley yell and Maggie took off her head phones.  
"You rang?" Maggie asked.  
"Shut up!" Ashley said and Maggie stuck her tongue out when Ashley turned her head away than sat down.  
"So..." Botan said.  
"Maggie take off the head phones," Ashley said and Maggie did and put in a stick of gum. "You are annoying me."  
"Your point?" Maggie asked.  
"Moving on," Ashley said. "Yukina, what do you like to do in your free time?"  
"I like to play in the snow," Yukina said.  
"And Kuwabara?" Ashley asked.  
"Uh, being with Yukina," Kuwabara said.  
"Kenshin?" Ashley asked.  
"Being with my friends," Kenshin said with a smile.  
"Yay," Ashley said than said, "Botan?"  
"Umm, driving," Botan said.  
"Me too," Maggie said. "Than I like..."  
"Be quiet Maggie," Ashley said and Maggie stared at Ashley with he mouth hanging open.  
"So what do you guys want to talk about?" Ashley asked.  
"What does Maggie do in her free time?" Kurama asked.  
"You don't want to know," Ashley said.  
"Yes I do," Botan said.  
"She'll go on and on," Ashley said.  
"So," Keiko said.  
"Fine," Ashley said.  
"Yay!!" Maggie said. "Well, I like to arch, read, hang out with my friends, write stories, swim, talk on the phone, go on the internet...."  
  
~~~ Half an hour later ~~~  
  
"I like to hike, color, go shopping, and burn things," Maggie said and finished.  
"That was the most boring thing I've ever heard," Yusuke said.  
"I told you," Ashley said.  
"Can we go now?" InuYasha asked.  
"I have a topic for next time!!" Maggie said.  
"Nani?" Ashley asked.  
"Get a boy or girlfriend!" Maggie said.  
"I'm up for that," Ashley said and every one left.  
  
That's it for now. You better be happy!!!!! It took a whole two day's to write. HAHAHAHA!!!" please rewiew. 


	5. part five

Maggie: Hey, what's up?! Kurama: Maggie has had four packets of sugar today or should I say in the last hour and a half Maggie: Woo Hoo!! I'm living the full, I can't wait for California!! Kurama: For spring break she's going to California, it will be a change for her sense she lives in Minnesota Maggie*turns on radio*: Come on Kurama!! Let's dance! Kurama: Where's Lee-Lee, you need your counselor now Maggie*gets on table*: Kurama, I'm skipping my session, LET'S PARTY! Kurama: have you had any alcohol at all, what did you drink? Maggie: You know I can't drink!! Get on with my story!! Kurama: back to the story while I calm Maggie down ~Story~ That night at home Maggie spent watching TV. Ashley was really upset that Maggie kind of ruined the session but than again didn't mind. "Hey Ashley, I'm going for a walk, okay?" Maggie asked.  
"Sure," Ashley said.  
"Bye," Maggie walked out the front door. She walked down the street and went into the woods. She liked the woods and always liked going in them when ever she got the chance. Maggie sat under a tree and the sad part is that Hiei was in that tree, trying to sleep.  
"What are you doing out here?" Hiei asked startling Maggie.  
"I went on a walk," Maggie said and climbed up to sit next to him. "Who do you like Hiei the swords man?"  
"What do you really want?" Hiei asked.  
"You know, you don't seem like a B class, I thought you were an A class with that move, the umm.... give me a second, I know this.... I got, Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" Maggie said. "That was awesome, you beat Bui like nothing."  
"And how do you know this?" Hiei asked.  
"I guessed first, than Kurama filled me in that I was right," Maggie said. "I swear Koenma underestimated you...BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO LEAVE!!"  
"Clam down," Hiei said.  
"I wonder how strong Yoko is." Maggie thought out loud. "Hey, was it easy to beat Kuromomotaro?"  
"Of course," Hiei said.  
"That was a nice fight," Maggie said.  
"Are you going to leave?" Hiei asked.  
"Of course not you fool!" Maggie said.  
"Are you mocking me?" Hiei asked.  
"Of course not you fool!" Maggie said again.  
"You are," Hiei said.  
"Don't talk it makes you sound stupid..." Maggie said and Hiei gave her a death glare. "NOT YOU!!"  
"Than why did you say it?" Hiei asked.  
"I'm quoting Yusuke," Maggie said.  
"Really?" Hiei asked.  
"Of course you fool," Maggie said. "I like quoting you though. What's it like living in haze of stupidity?"  
"Did memorize all these lines?" Hiei asked.  
"Basically, its fun," Maggie said. "'I'm sure that your minty fresh breath was well worth the wait, what is that ridiculous appendage growing out of your head all about?' 'It's a puberty thing alright? So Kurama, how are your wounds healing up?' 'They're fine; I'll be fighting again tomorrow.' 'I see they aren't as bad as you made us think.' 'Come pared to your energy lose, I guess not.'"  
"How did you memorize these?" Hiei asked.  
"It was easy," Maggie said. "Especially when I borrowed the DVD's from my friend and didn't give them back, but sooner or later I did and bought my own."  
"This girl has gone crazy," Hiei said. "Someone take her away."  
"Will do Hiei," Botan was now floating beside the tree branch.  
"Oooo," Maggie poked the oar.  
"Um, Maggie," Botan said. "Let's go have a talk."  
"Oooo!" Maggie jumped down from the tree. "Come on Botan!"  
"Bye Hiei," Botan made her oar disappear and fallowed Maggie.  
"So Botan what did you want to talk about?" Maggie asked.  
"Well, you know you can't tell anyone about this," Botan said and Maggie nodded.  
"Let's change the subject," Maggie said. "Who do you like?"  
"That's my personal business," Botan said.  
"Oh, so the messenger does like someone though?" Maggie teased.  
"Maggie," Botan said and got on her oar. "No one," than disappeared.  
"Fine, fine, whatever," Maggie went back inside.  
"So, Maggie I was thinking maybe we could do something with the guys tomorrow night, since it's Sunday and we have school in the morning," Ashley said.  
"Okay," Maggie said.  
  
~Author Notes~  
  
Maggie: Sorry about before, I kind of left the sentence unfinished, but it is now Kurama: If it weren't for Lee-Lee you wouldn't have noticed Maggie: Shut up! Kurama: Okay Maggie: I was just kidding!!! 


	6. part six

Maggie: I've decided against just getting a new pen name Kurama: That's good, but what did you decide on? Maggie: switching my pen name Kurama: isn't that the same thing? Maggie: No Lee-Lee showed me how to do something's so, HA Kurama: Get back to the story now Maggie: Okay!  
  
~After school~  
  
Maggie and Ashley decided to do something with Kurama and Kenshin and try to get Hiei to come along with Botan. Surprisingly it didn't take long and than the three couples left. "Where are we going?" Botan asked as Kurama drove, Maggie sat in the passenger seat and Kenshin and Ashley sat in the middle seats of the Durango and Hiei and Botan sat in the far back.  
"Out to eat than dancing," Maggie said.  
"That sounds fun!" Kenshin said.  
"Yes it does," Ashley said. "Maggie when did you be so good at planning things?"  
"A while ago, you just never had me plan anything," Maggie said.  
"Oh, sorry," Ashley said.  
"I don't mind," Maggie said.  
"Where are we going out to eat at?" Botan asked.  
"There's this restaurant down town, it's called the 'Tania Lois'," Kurama said. "I've ate there before, it's great."  
"Than where are we going dancing?" Ashley asked.  
"There," Maggie said. "It's like a club."  
"You have everything planned out, I'm proud of you Maggie," Ashley said.  
"You know, you treating me like a little kid," Maggie said.  
"I don't want anything to happen to," Ashley said.  
"And I don't want anything to happen to Kurama," Maggie said.  
"That's nice," Botan said.  
  
~After dinner and on with the dancing~  
  
"This place is so nice," Botan said.  
"So would you girls like to dance?" Kenshin asked.  
"Of course," the girls chirped. Un-wanting to Hiei danced with Botan, but soon came to like it. Ashley danced with Kenshin, trying to think of a way to get Yusuke and Keiko to show their feelings for each other. And Maggie and Kurama, trying to get Botan and Hiei to tell their feelings for each other.  
  
~At Ashley and Maggie's house~  
  
"So Ashley, what do you get paid?" Maggie asked.  
"Are you worried about us loosing the house?" Ashley asked. "You don't have to get a job."  
"That's good, but what do you get paid?" Maggie asked again.  
"Well, one hundred dollars an hour, five days a week, three hours a day, and three o'clock to six. Than I get vacations every few weeks," Ashley said.  
"Dude, I hate you," Maggie said. "Than how much do you get paid a week?"  
"One thousand, five hundred dollars," Ashley said.  
"I really hate you," Maggie said.  
"I earn the money," Ashley reminded her.  
"You're my best friend," Maggie said and they went up to bed.  
  
Author notes~  
  
Maggie: Sorry that's really short but I had to stop it Kurama: New chapter and new session Maggie: There will be a new character entering soon...So be good and review or I'll stop! Kurama: She doesn't mean that. Maggie it's time for your counseling session Maggie*grabbing a pole*: You can't make me go!!! 


	7. part seven

Maggie: Hey!! Some how they got me my counselor on time... sugar... fire...they are very tricky! Kurama: Maggie, get away from the candles with the light, you might burn down the house Maggie: I almost did that once.... Kurama: Maggie, people want to read your story Maggie: I'm going  
  
~Story~  
  
Today Ashley was having the group come in for another session...which they had no clue about. Maggie, Kenshin and Kurama were the only ones that knew. Sesshomaru and Rin couldn't come; they had a date, so they were busy. But instead Koenma and Shizuru filled there place.  
Maggie stood by the door and Ashley sat in a chair. Kenshin stood by the window and Kurama stood next to Maggie. The group walked in together and Maggie and Kurama shut the door. Kenshin locked the window. Ashley walked over to the door and locked it. She put the key in her pocket and sat back down. Maggie and Kurama sat on the table and Kenshin sat next to Ashley.  
Everyone started to freak out, besides Koenma and Shizuru who just sat down in two chairs. They guys knew they couldn't use there powers in front of Ashley so they banged on the door and window.  
"Let us out!!" Yusuke screamed.  
"Not until the session is over," Ashley said and everyone gave up and sat down. There was a knock on the door and Maggie ran over to Ashley as everyone walk Ashley give Maggie the key and open the door. A girl walked in and Maggie locked the door and gave Ashley the key and sat back down next to Kurama.  
"Hey, I haven't seen you in...like forever!!" Ashley stood up and hugged the new comer. "How did you know I'd be here?"  
"You do remember when you started counseling Maggie?" the girl asked.  
"Oh ya, she wouldn't listen to my advice but kept asking for help," Ashley said and they laughed.  
"So baka, how are you doing?" the new comer asked.  
"Fine," Maggie said irritated already. "You're here less than five minutes and you're already dissing me."  
"Your point?" the girl asked.  
"Ashley, Ashley," Maggie said. "Stop coming up with these nicknames!"  
"Shut up Bill," Ashley said.  
"Lee-Lee, stop making fun of me," Maggie said.  
"Baka, go get some cake mixing," the other girl said and Maggie got up and went to the back room.  
"Why do you call her baka?" Keiko asked.  
"It's just a nickname we gave her in middle school. It's just a joke," Ashley said.  
"Will, you introduce me?" the new girl said.  
"Oh, of course," Ashley said.  
"This is Ashley, but we call her Golia so people don't mix us up," Lee-Lee said. "And people call me Lee-Lee."  
"Hey Golia!" Maggie called.  
"Nani?" Golia asked.  
"Come here for a second," Maggie said and Golia walked into the back room and a minute came back and whispered something into Lee-Lee's ear.  
"Okay!!" Lee-Lee said and walked to the middle of the circle of chairs and Golia sat down in an empty chair. "Let's start with Hiei today...."  
"YAY!!!" Maggie cheered in the back round.  
"Shut up Magdalene!" Lee-Lee said. "So, Hiei when's your birthday?"  
"Why do you care?" Hiei asked.  
"We care about everything in the counselors office," Ashley said. "Is today your birthday?"  
"If it will make you leave me alone, yes," Hiei said.  
"GO SHORTY, IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY, WE'RE GONNA PARTY LIKE IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY, AND DRINK NON-ALCOHOLIC BEVERAGES LIKE IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY, AND WE DON'T GIVE A CRAP UNLESS IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!!" Maggie sang at the top of her lungs.  
"Willy!" Lee-Lee said or more yelled at Maggie as Maggie walked into the room with a pan and a box and a bunch of other things. "Finally, why didn't you hurry?"  
"I become so numb, I can feel you there, I become so tired, so much more a ware, I'm becoming something more like me and every less like you..." Golia took Maggie's headphones off.  
"It's about time, slow poke," Golia said.  
"Kuttabacchea," Maggie said to Golia and Lee-Lee slapped Maggie's shoulder.  
"PROFANTITY!!" Lee-Lee yelled.  
"Hentia," Maggie said to Lee-Lee and they glared at each other for a few seconds.  
"Moving on," Lee-Lee said. "Let's see how good Maggie can draw with icing."  
"Are you dissing my creativity?" Maggie asked.  
"Of course," Golia said.  
"I'll get you later," Maggie said and Lee-Lee started to mix the batter and Golia came up behind her and took two chop sticks out of her pocket and stuck them behind Lee-Lee's head. She looked like an alien!!! (The sad part is we do this to each other all the time!!!!) Every broke out laughing and Golia quickly put the chop sticks away and started to laugh.  
"Nani?" Lee-Lee looked around at everyone laughing. ~Author notes~ Maggie*Laughing*: That was a good chappie! Kurama: I still don't get it Maggie: We went to a restaurant once and Golia did that to Lee-Lee and I couldn't control my laughter!!! Kurama: Oh, okay, that's all for now Maggie: Update later!! 


	8. part eight

Maggie: OMG California was so, so, so, so, so fun!! Kurama: all the peacefulness that was here when she was gone is no more Maggie: is that supposed to mean you want me to leave? Kurama: no, no, no, nothing like that Maggie: okay....well California was fun, I'm a little tanner Kurama: that's nice I don't think they want to know that Maggie: oh well people in your reviews please tell me if you've been to Napa Valley in California, please!! Kurama: on with the story ~ Story~  
  
"Maggie, could you come here?" Botan asked as she mixed the batter.  
"What's up?" Maggie asked.  
"Do you think she suspects anything?" Botan asked.  
"Oh, I have to tell you something," Maggie said. "Well umm....she kind of...talked to me about that...she came from America in all...and..."  
"Are you trying to say she knows?" Koenma asked across the table Botan and Maggie where at.  
"Ya," Maggie said. "I swear I didn't tell her!!"  
"Okay, okay," Koenma said as long as no will spread it and no one else finds out, we'll be fine," Koenma said.  
"Willy!" Golia called.  
"I'll be right back," Maggie said and walked over to Golia. "Nani?"  
"Let's go for part one, Lee-Lee's in the back room," Golia set down the tray of icing and the two walked over to Hiei and Kurama.  
"Hey guys what's up?" Maggie asked.  
"Hn, do you want something or should I pound your face in?" Hiei asked.  
"Oh I wanted to find something out..." Maggie said and Golia got behind Maggie.  
"I'm not scared but, in case there happened to be a fire really close..." Golia said.  
"Fire....fire...." Maggie's eye's widened.  
"Get back to the plan..." Golia said and Maggie snapped out of her trance.  
"Okay," Maggie said and moved her hand a little closer to Hiei's face. Than out of nowhere she poked his forehead where the Jagan is supposed to be. Hiei raised his hands to his forehead and grew very angry.  
"RUN!!" Golia and Maggie ran and ducked behind a table that was on its side.  
"IT'S REAL!!" Maggie cried. "It's real."  
"What's real?" Lee-Lee walked out of the back room.  
"Umm...umm... we saw a...s-snake and Maggie touched it and...." Golia stared at Lee-Lee with wide eyes.  
"It almost bit me," Maggie said.  
"Where is it now?" Lee-Lee asked not really believing them.  
"Umm..." the two girls stared at each other.  
"I threw it out the window," Kurama butted in.  
"What happened to Hiei?" Lee-Lee asked as she saw Hiei on the window sill rubbing his forehead lightly.  
"I accident's hit him in the forehead," Kurama said. Maggie stood up and hugged him.  
"Thank you," Maggie whispered into his ear.  
"So where are Yusuke and Keiko?" Lee-Lee asked.  
"They left, Keiko said they had to go on a date, because they had reservations," Maggie said.  
"That's so sweet, okay back to work," Lee-Lee sad. 


	9. sorry fans must read

I just wanted to tell every one that I'm grounded and very sorry....STUPID GRADES and won't be able to update for awhile but I still thank everyone for there reviews and I think my stories are OOC, but that's me.... Have fun!!!!!! FOR THE NEXT THREE OR FOUR OR EVEN MORE ...that rhymes! ANY WHO, WITH OUT ME!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. part nine and the ending

Chapter? ....I can't remember I think... 9?  
  
....disclaimer: I don't own YYH or pretty much, anything  
  
Rikku had got a hair cut so it's now about to her shoulder. The next counseling session was a week from tomorrow.  
  
Rin has moved to Osaka with Sesshomaru to get away from the crazy counseling sessions.  
  
"Do you think Sesshy and Rin are gonna hook up?" Rikku asked.  
  
"Of course, why wouldn't they?" Lee-lee asked.  
  
"I was just wondering," Rikku said.  
  
"Hello girls," Kurama said as he and Kenshin walked up to them.  
  
"Hey hot stuff," Rikku said to Kurama.  
  
Everyone else: O.O sweat drop  
  
"Anyways, I need to talk to you..." Rikku said and everyone stared at them. "ALONE!!" everyone but Kurama ran and hid behind the bushes, unknown to the two.  
  
"What's the matter Maggie?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Who was that girl you were talking to in science the last day of school?" Rikku asked.  
  
"Who?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Kurama are you cheating on me?" Rikku asked.  
  
"NO, where the heck did you come up with an idea like that?" Kurama laughed and Rikku stared at him seriously.  
  
"You're not gay are you?" Rikku threw out already knowing he isn't.  
  
"NO WAY," Kurama screamed.  
  
"During the dark tournament you let Karasu hit on you, why?" Rikku asked.  
  
"I didn't like it and I used my hatred towards that in the fight. Maggie, who was this other girl?" Kurama asked.  
  
"You know, Kara, you were flirting with her, and...well... being your nice self," Rikku said.  
  
"Kara?!" Kurama laughed. "She's my lab partner."  
  
"You were still flirting," Rikku said.  
  
"You know I wouldn't cheat on you," Kurama said. "Plus you know Karasu's dead, or didn't you see that episode?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Oh I saw it! I screamed like crazy for all the blood you lost and how disgusting it looked!!!" Rikku turned a little pale and Lee-Lee ran out of the bushes.  
  
"What the heck is going on here?" Lee-Lee asked.  
  
"Maggie's not feeling good," Kurama said.  
  
"No, she'll be fine in a minute, I meant you two were talking about shows, and I'm not leaving until I find out why?" Lee-Lee said.  
  
"I think we should tell her," Kurama said to Rikku. "Where's Kenshin?"  
  
"He went home a little bit before I jumped out of the bushes," Lee- Lee said. "Now spill."  
  
Well, Kurama told her and she didn't have such a shock as Rikku did but she took it different. It might have taken Lee-Lee less time to get over it but she wasn't as grateful..... I think. Okay I was wrong so what?!  
  
"So Maggie yu and Kurama are dating?" Lee-Lee asked.  
  
"Ya, and you and Kenshin are?" Maggie asked.  
  
"Of course baka," Ashley said.  
  
So alls well in Maggie and Ashley's world for now at least.  
  
"KURAMA YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME AGAIN!!! I SAW YOU WITH THAT GIRL AT THE MALL!!"  
  
"sweat drop That was my cousin."  
  
Or maybe not...  
  
And for everyone who cares this was a x-mas present....so HAPPY X-MAS EVERYONE!!!!!! In July....it took eight months to write...sad 


End file.
